Everytime it Rains
by Yume-no-Ryuusei
Summary: She expected them to understand. They didn't. Ashamed, she runs off into the dark, stormy night. Thus begins the desperate search for her. Out of it they learn forgiveness... and she learns to love once more.


A/N: This fic is the result of the Sailor Moon RP site I like to go on. Enjoy the results of me and my friends' addiction to Sailor Moon =)

Also, the title I got from the song "Everytime it Rains" by Ace of Base. That song goes nicely with this little fic. I always kind of imagined that to be Seiya's theme song, anyways.

"Hey Michiru." Seiya said casually as the aquanette sat down at the cafe table.

"What is it you called me for?" She asked curiously. Ever since the Three Lights had returned to Earth, Seiya and Michiru had become great friends, as they no longer had missions to worry about that conflicted. Haruka of course didn't particularly like it, but eventually got used to it. Or as used to it as Haruka could get.

Seiya grinned, her eyes alight with mischief.

"Kakyuu-hime's pregnant again."

"That's wonderful!" Michiru said, her eyes lighting up. "Who's the father?"

"Me."

Michiru gasped. "Nani? I didn't think you girls ever used your male guises anymore..and I didn't think they were so...complete.." Michiru said, shock evident. Seiya merely laughed.

"No no, it was nothing like that. Recently I discovered that I had the ability to 'create a star', so long as it's with another sailor senshi. It's difficult and a bit draining on your strength, but essentially you call upon the energy of your star to mix with the energy of the other person's star, and create a new one."

"Wow..can any Sailor Senshi do this?" Michiru asked hopefully. Haruka and her had been wanting a child for some time now, seeing as there weren't any enemies. They wanted to have as normal of a life as they could before Crystal Tokyo happened.

"Ie, I don't think so. I think it's focused around Star Senshi only. Stars are pure energy, whereas mere planets are not."

"I see, I think.." Michiru said, the gears in her head turning.

Seiya took a sip of her tea, eying the elegant woman across from her with mild interest. Her effortless grace reminded her greatly of her own princess.

"Ne, Seiya...do you think you could have a kid with me?" Michiru asked suddenly.

Seiya practically spit out her tea, choking and sputtering.

"Nani! What for?" Seiya said quickly, almost defensively.

"I always wanted a child, and obviously, Haruka and I cannot have one together.."

"Ahh, I see.." Seiya said, looking thoughtful.

Michiru leaned across the table and placed her hand over Seiya's gently.

"Please?" She asked, her voice and eyes full of sincerity. Seiya smiled softly for a minute, making her decision.

"Hai, anything to help a friend."

Michiru grinned wildly, grabbing Seiya's arm and yanking the tall startlight up.

"Great! Let's go do it now!" Michiru said enthusiastically.

Seiya blushed darkly, "Uh-uh..a-are you su-sure?" Michiru smacked Seiya upside the head playfully.

"Not like that you hentai!"

Seiya soon found her self sitting on Michiru's couch, looking at the aquanette with an unreadable expression.

"Will it hurt?" Michiru asked.

"Ie, just relax." Seiya said, closing her eyes. Michiru did similar, letting her body go slack on the couch. Seiya raised her hands up and together, gathering a small glow of energy. As she brought it towards Michiru, a teal light began glowing over the woman. The two energies combined, then disappeared in a flash of light. Michiru opened her eyes, blinking a few times.

"Did it work?" She asked timidly.

Seiya merely grinned in response, winning her a glomp.

"Arrigatou, Seiya! I always wanted a kid!" she said excitedly. Seiya just laughed lightly.

"I believe you mean 'kids', Michiru."

Michiru blinked in confusion.

"You're having twins."

"What? I only wanted one!" Michiru protested.

Seiya merely shrugged. "It was out of my control. Take care of yourself, okay?" Seiya said, standing up and pulling out her car keys. She wanted out of here before it got any more awkward.

"Hai. See you around, Seiya."

Seiya arrived at the home she shared with the other two lights and her princess, as well as the new heir to the Kinmokan throne, Trinity.

Seiya sighed as she pulled into the driveway, as always, Taiki's car was gone. She wondered if Taiki would ever come back.

_How long has it been? Two months? Three months? Why do I even bother counting anymore? She isn't coming back..._

Seiya walked inside, determined not to let the disappearance of her lover affect her mood today. Today wasn't about that. Seiya took a deep breath and steeled herself for what her princess and comrade would say.

Seiya opened the door, blinking a few times, it would seem Usagi was over and visiting. No matter, she was over her by now.

"Ne, minna-san I have something to tell you.." Seiya said nervously.

"Hmm, what is it?" Yaten asked.

"Hai?" Usagi said curiously

Seiya laughed nervously, scratching her head. Now or never...

"Anou, Michiru is.."

Usagi raised an eyebrow, waiting for Seiya to go on.

"Pregnant...Haruka isn't the father." Seiya said quietly.

Usagi stared in silence before fainting.

"Whoa, guess Michiru isn't that loyal to Haruka..hahah, so who's the father?" Yaten asked.

"Yaten, it's me." Seiya said.

"What?" Kakyuu asked, absolutely dumbfounded.

"Eeh...w-what?" Yaten asked. "This must be some kind of sick joke."

Yaten sat on the couch, utterly shocked. Seiya watched her worriedly, before sitting down next to her.

"Y-you're serious?" Yaten asked, her green eyes pleading for Seiya to say it was all a joke, to say it was a prank..to say it wasn't true.

Seiya merely nodded in response, and Yaten felt her world come crashing down.

"No joke?" Yaten asked, locking eyes with Seiya's midnight blue ones.

"Michiru wanted a kid." Seiya said simply, as if it were nothing.

"And she came to you?" Yaten demand, jumping up, the anger in her rising steadily.

Kakyuu pouted and walked over to Trinity's crib. She could feel a nasty argument coming on, and hated when her starlights fought.

"How selfish!" Yaten fumed, folding her arms over her chest.

Seiya sighed and looked down. She had a deep wrenching feeling in her heart.

"Gomen, I've made you all mad at me.." Seiya said quietly.

"I can't believe this!" Yaten muttered, scowling.

"Neither can I, she said she wanted **a** kid...Yaten, it's twins. I don't know how it's possible..but.."

Seiya walked over to Kakyuu worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Hime, are you angry with me?" Seiya asked timidly.

"Why would I be angry?" Kakyuu asked, trying to hide the betrayal she felt. Why hadn't she even been informed of this prior? This was all so..fast.

"You know my loyalty lies with you, Trinity, and the one on the way." Seiya said quietly.

Kakyuu looked away back to Trinity, who was sleeping soundly as Seiya's hand left her shoulder.

Seiya went out side, and Yaten went up stairs, both slamming doors, Kakyuu watched them sadly, wincing at the doors slamming.

"Sei-chan..Yat-chan.." Kakyuu whispered to the closed doors, as tears slipped silently down her cheeks.

After cooling off for a few minutes, Seiya returned inside to see her princess crying quietly.

"H-hime.." Seiya whispered.

Kakyuu wiped away her tears quickly, looking up at her starlight.

"Seiya-chan.."

Seiya hugged her princess tightly, greatly regretting making her sad.

"Gomen nasai." Seiya whispered.

Kakyuu returned the hug instantly.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel bad..it's the hormones." Kakyuu explained.

"Ie, I deserve to be hit, really it's fine that you're upset with me." Seiya protested, "I'm just waiting for Yaten to smack me a good one." She joked. Everyone knew of Yaten's short temper.

Kakyuu seemed to ignore the jibe, looking to Yaten's door, which was shut tightly.

"She's really upset..." Kakyuu trailed.

"I'll talk to her in a little bit." Seiya sighed, knowing it wasn't going to be pretty making up with Yaten, it never was.

"Please don't be upset, hime, I'm still going to protect you and Trinity the same, as I always have." Seiya promised.

Kakyuu smiled and nodded.

"I know... Seiya I honestly have no idea how we got like that."

Seiya nodded and went to Yaten's door, knocking quietly.

"What?" Yaten demanded from the other side.

"It's Seiya."

"Hmph, enter."

Seiya opened the door slowly

"Any particular reason you wanted to see me?" Yaten said sending a glare.

Seiya inhaled sharply, a bit surprised by Yaten ferocity.

"I wanted to see if you were alright, you seemed pretty upset."

"If you think I'm angry with you...then you're right, I am!" Yaten growled, "I'm so furious with you, what the hell were you thinking?"

"Have you ever once thought about talking about this with us?" Yaten screeched. Her face was flushed with anger, her rage was uncontrollable at this point.

Seiya inhaled deeply, her comrade's words cut her like a blade. She couldn't take this anymore. She walked out of the room, flying down the steps in a blur, desperate to not let either of them know how she was feeling. She had to leave before she broke down.

"I'm going out hime, take care." Seiya said hastily, slamming the door behind her.

Princess Kakyuu ascended the stairs, before stopping in front of Yaten's door. She was certain Yaten had said something harsh to set Seiya off. She knocked gently on Yaten's door.

"Tch, yes princess?" Yaten asked, still sulking.

"Can I come in?" Kakyuu asked softly.

"Hai, of course." Yaten said with a sigh. No matter how upset she was, she didn't dare take it out on her princess.

"I wanted to talk to you about Seiya." Kakyuu began, closing the door behind her.

"What's to talk about?" Yaten asked irritably, running her hands through her hair irritably.

"I don't like what Seiya did anymore than you do, if it's possible, I like it even less." Kakyuu said calmly, trying to get to the point.

Yaten sighed and took deep breaths trying to calm down. Why did she care so much, anyways?

Meanwhile, Seiya walked down the street.

Kakyuu rubbed Yaten's shoulder comfortingly.

"I know your upset, but she was just doing what she thought was the right thing." She said gently.

"I'm not defending her...It's just I have an infant out there.." Kakyuu said quietly, gesturing towards Trinity's nursery.

"Hai I know." Yaten said, feeling a bit guilty for being so harsh towards Seiya.

"And I don't want her family to fall apart before she can remember it." Kakyuu said firmly.

"It's just..why didn't she come to us before making that decision? I thought we were more important to her than that!"

"I have no idea, and like I said, I don't' like it, but what's done is done, right now all we can do is find Seiya and make this all better." Kakyuu said determinedly.

"Yeah I guess your right, she's probably still upset.." Yaten trailed, her mind on her leader. She took Kakyuu's hand, smiling slightly, "I'll try not to hit her." she promised.

"That's all I can ask." Kakyuu responded with a smile of her own.

The pair headed outside, and Yaten held the door for her princess.

"Thank you Yaten, now...where could she be?" Kakyuu asked worriedly, looking about. There was no Seiya in sight.

Seiya continued walking, mumbling to know one in particular. "They hate me now..they both do"

Kakyuu bit her lip in concern, "I hope she's alright."

"She couldn't have gone that far." Yaten reassured, mostly for herself than anything.

Kakyuu nodded, looking around in confusion. Just how far had she gone?

Yaten began to walk down the street, gently pulling Kakyuu along with her. Looking to the sky, the weather certainly wouldn't hold. It'd be best to find Seiya sooner rather than later.

"Can't you talk to her on your headset?" Kakyuu asked.

"She'll obviously ignore it." Yaten said with a huff.

Kakyuu sighed, "You're right.."

Seiya stopped walking suddenly, "Some loyal senshi I am.." she muttered, looking at her changestar. With a grunt she threw it as hard as she could, and took off running.

"Seiya.." Kakyuu mumbled, feeling her heart sinking slowly at the lack of the starlight leader.

Yaten groaned, "It's so dark out I can't see a thing!"

"Will this help?" Kakyuu asked, pulling a lighter out of god-knows-where.

Yaten giggled, her princess was prepared for anything. "Hai, let's keep going."

Kakyuu looked around, hoping to see Seiya's blue hair glimmering in the moonlight, but it would seem to be wishful thinking.

Seiya ran until her legs couldn't carry her anymore, and then she dropped to the ground, crying miserably. She had never felt so horrible in her life.

Yaten spotted something on the ground, and walked towards it, immediately picking it up when she realized it was Seiya's change star.

"Princess!" Yaten shouted, drawing attention to the object in her hand.

Kakyuu clasped her hands over her mouth, looking around quickly. "Seiya's changestar...what if something happened to her, Yaten?" she asked, voice filled with worry. She could feel a pit at the bottom of her stomach growing.

Yaten growled, "Damn girl, she's got me even more worried now!" Yaten grabbed her princess's hand, hastily moving forward, "Come on, she can't be that far."

The princess quickly followed Yaten, in search for the star light leader.

Seiya punched the ground as hard as she could. "Why is it...I'm only capable of upsetting the people that matter most to me?"

"Yaten...are you okay?" Kakyuu asked gently.

Yaten clenched her fists tightly, "I won't be until we find her."

Kakyuu glanced down at trinity, intent on finding her other parent.

Seiya looked to the sky as it started to rain. "Just like before..." she whispered.

-Flashback-

"Am I not good enough?"

No response.

"Am I not good enough?"

-End Flashback-

Seiya laughed bitterly. Here she was, sobbing on the ground, as Usagi had been. But where was her hero, her comfort? No where. She was alone...all alone.

-Flashback-

Seiya stretched lazily, plodding into the kitchen, sitting down haphazardly at the table. She blinked once..she blinked twice...

"Where's Taiki?" she finally asked, curious as to where her girlfriend had ran off to so early.

"I dont know..." Kakyuu said ominously.

-End Flashback-

Taiki had never returned. She had packed little, and took her own personal car. Seiya assumed she wanted to go do something else with her life, feeling no longer necessary to protect their princess. Seiya sighed heavily.

"You never let me say goodbye..."

Kakyuu whispered to Trinity, "Don't worry, we'll find her sweetie, Aunt Yaten will make sure of it"

Yaten wrapped an arm around Kakyuu's shoulders, walking faster. The temperature was beginning to drop as the rain began to drizzle down.

_It's so gloomy, you can't see the stars _Seiya thought sadly.

Yaten groaned as rain started to fall heavily.

Kakyuu looked around, trying to shield the baby in her arms, Yaten clutched Seiya's change star to her chest, looking around, determined not to give up.

"Seiya, please come home.." Kakyuu prayed quietly. She wasn't sure she could handle another one of her starlights running off. Trinity began crying, and Kakyuu looked at Yaten pitifully.

Seiya heard a child's cry in the distance, and her head snapped up. She swore it sounded like Trinity, but she hoped to god it wasn't. Seiya stood to her feet, despite her exhaustion, slowly walking towards the child's cry. Even if it wasn't Trinity...no child should be out in this kind of weather.

Yaten stopped walking, "You should go back." she told her princess.

Kakyuu shook her head defiantly, "No."

"Princess ….please think about Trinity." Yaten pleaded.

Kakyuu looked at the baby, nodding hesitantly. She couldn't forgive herself if the small child got sick because of her. "Alright...please bring Fighter home." Kakyuu said, finally giving in. She held Trinity tightly to her shoulder, shielding her from the rain.

"Hai, and sorry, I can't have you two out in this weather." Yaten said.

Kakyuu nodded, "I know it's best for the both of us."

Seiya trembled as her legs gave out under her from exhaustion. It was as if her guilt was weighing her down, either that, or her rigorous training session from earlier was finally taking it's toll.

Kakyuu cried as she turned away, about to head home, thinking only of Trinity and Seiya.

"Yaten..please be safe." Kakyuu whispered.

"Don't worry about me." Yaten said with a smile. "I'll be back with Seiya."

Kakyuu nodded, "Please be back very soon."

Yaten bowed, "Hai, hime.."

Kakyuu looked to the sky.

_Maker...where are you when Fighter needs you?_

"Now go before it gets worse out here." Yaten instructed firmly.

Kakyuu nodded, running the opposite direction of Yaten, eager to get out of the miserable weather.

Yaten turned around, continuing to search for Seiya, running the rest of the way.

Seiya stood up, walking once more, only to slip on the wet grass and slide down a steep hill, cursing under her breath.

No matter what Kakyuu did to soothe Trinity, the crying wouldn't stop. She kissed her head softly, wishing Seiya was there to sing, it was the only thing that could calm the infant down.

Yaten continued running, shouting, "Seiya! SEIYA!" She hoped her leader would hear her, and let herself be found.

Yaten paused to catch her breath, her eyes scanning the area. Seeing nothing, she resumed running, still shouting Seiya's name.

Seiya laid on the side of the hill, making no attempt to get up. Tears fell down her face silently.

Kakyuu ducked under a building, curling into a ball, Trinity in her lap. She needed a small rest. Kakyuu looked out to the stars, wishing she could send a message to the starlight leader.

"Seiya...I don't care what happened..just come home..." Kakyuu looked down at Trinity. "None of us do.."

"SEIYA!" Yaten called out loudly, feeling her voice go hoarse. She wanted to find her before something bad happened.

Seiya blinked, she could have sworn she heard Yaten calling out to her. "I'm losing it..." she said to herself.

Kakyuu stood up, her dress soaked, looking at trinity "Let's get you dried, baby." Kakyuu took off running again, down the way Yaten had led them.

Yaten stopped by a hill, bending over panting. Maybe she should've listened to Seiya and kept in shape.

Seiya, hearing someone near by, called up, "Don't come over here, it's slippery!"

Kakyuu made it to the door, opening it, glancing outside once more, seeing no sign of Seiya or Yaten.

"Yaten please bring her back..." Kakyuu prayed, disappearing inside to dry Trinity off.

"Se-Seiya?" Yaten asked in surprise.

Seiya gasped silently. "Yaten?"

Yaten went down the hill, slipping several times but getting up. Yaten sees Seiya and blows a sigh of relief

Kakyuu realized, as she was drying Trinity off, that she was more upset now, than she was over Michiru's pregnancy.

Seiya lay on the side of the hill, eyes half closed ,tears pouring out. She didn't care that her comrade saw her like this. She didn't care about anything..

Kakyuu attempted to sing Nagareboshi He to Trinity to soothe her, but to no avail.

Yaten walked over to Seiya. "You know you're very hard to find."

Seiya snorted in response. Yaten sank down to her knees next to Seiya, still panting.

"Why?..." Seiya asked.

Kakyuu put Trinity in her cradle, sitting next to her, rocking her gently, her own clothes still dripping wet.

"Kakyuu and I were searching for you! WHY! Because we were worried!" Yaten screamed, "She brought Trinity here! I told her to go home because it was raining!"

Yaten held out Seiya's change star. "When I found this, I thought something bad had happened to you!" Yaten took a deep breath before continuing her rant, "Kakyuu-hime was worried sick about you!"

Kakyuu looked hopelessly out the window. She wished she had one of the starlight headsets to keep in touch with Yaten.

"I know you wouldn't be as careless as to drop this." Yaten said, holding the changestar up for Seiya to see.

"Your right Yaten, I'm not that careless, I threw it."

"You threw it?" Yaten asked incredulously. Her leader really was losing it these days.

"That's what I said." Seiya replied casually.

Kakyuu was beginning to worry that something happened to Seiya...that Yaten can't find her...and became frustrated that there was nothing she could do but sit and wait.

"Seiya...your making me more angry by the minute...why on Kinmoku did you throw this!"

"Does it matter? You already hate me." Seiya replied, refusing to look at her comrade.

"Hate you?" Yaten asked dumbly, before shaking her head.

"Seiya I am angry at you... but I don't hate you."

Seiya sighed, "I'm pretty sure you do...I've betrayed.."

"Ouhi doesn't care about that anymore, she wants you back home." Yaten protested.

Seiya looked at Yaten miserably.

"Trinity is probably still crying, they're worried over you."

"Why?"

"I know your upset sweetie, please stop crying Seiya will be back soon. Aunt Yaten is with her." Kakyuu told the infant, rocking the cradle gently.

"Seiya...we miss you.." Kakyuu said quietly.

"I'm just a disloyal soldier..I'm not eve nworthy of owning that changestar, Yaten..."

Yaten held Seiya's changestar tightly. "I know...what you've done is stupid..."

Seiya stood up, crying out in frustration as she walked down the hill and into the woods

"Seiya!" Yaten called out, running after her leader, growling under her breath.

"Seiya, stop." Yaten ordered.

Seiya clenched her fists

Yaten ran in front of Seiya, blocking her path. "Tch, now you're walking away?..." Yaten taunted.

Seiya glared, turning around and walking in the opposite direction.

"Damnit, Stop walking off!"

Kakyuu entered Maker's abandoned room, spotting the headset on the desk.

Yaten ran in front of Seiya, blocking her path once more.

"Okay, I'm going to drag you home even if you kick and scream!" Yaten threatened, "Kakyuu-hime wants you home!"

Seiya pushed past Yaten, making it only 50 feet or so before her legs gave out on her again from exhaustion. No matter how badly she wanted to run, her body just wouldn't do it.

Kakyuu picked up the headset from Maker's organized desk and slipped it on her head.

"Seiya...Yaten..." Kakyuu called.

Seiya looked startled as her headset appeared on, having been called by Maker's. Her heart began to race. Was Maker home? What would Maker say, if she found out what happened?

Yaten stopped running as her headset went off, Maker was calling.

"Maker?" Yaten asked.

"Seiya..Yaten..someone answer..." Kakyuu ordered.

"Hime!" Yaten asked in utter surprise.

"Did you find her, Yaten?" Kakyuu asked worriedly.

"Yeah... but she took off again, I'm still trying to bring her home." Yaten confessed.

Kakyuu felt tears begin to trickle down her face.

"The girl is driving my patience.." Yaten said irritably.

"And she didn't answer..you were right." Kakyuu said sadly. "I want her home Yaten, before you both get hurt."

"I will princess. I want her home too."

Kakyuu adjusted the headset, as it fit uncomfortably, being designed for Star Maker.

"The weather is getting worse I don't want something happening to you two."

Yaten gasped, hearing trinity crying in the background. "Has she been crying all this time?"

"Yes she only stopped when I showed her Seiya's picture." Kakyuu replied.

Seiya, hearing this, mumbled"Why is it that I only hurt those I care about most?" then gasped ,realizing her headset was on, making a faint click.

"SEIYA!" Kakyuu screamed, as she began to sob.

"She was listening to our conversation..." Yaten said softly.

"Then why can't she see how much she means to us? How much we need her back?" Kakyuu asked pitifully.

Yaten sighed and continued walking, while talking to hime on the headset. "She thinks she's disloyal."

"She wanted to help a fellow senshi, that's not disloyal." Kakyuu protested.

Seiya sat on her hands and knees, too tired to get up. Everything on her body ached, including her heart. Somehow, when Maker's headset called hers, she had hoped...that it really was Maker.

"Try telling her that..she wont even listen to me.." Yaten grumbled

"It's my fault,she trusted us and I shunned her out of jealousy." Kakyuu confessed.

Yaten stopped walking. "Jealousy?" For some reason, that one word..struck a cord deep within her heart.

"I'm pregnant again, I don't want Seiya having other children." Kakyuu said simply.

Seiya turned on her headset again just in time to hear the last part.

"I'm so stupid..." Kakyuu grumbled.

Yaten continued walking, her green eyes searching for her leader.

Kakyuu curled up in one of Maker's chairs, vaguely wondering if the tallest starlight would ever return. How long had it been? Two months? Three months?

"Don't say that! Your not stupid!" Yaten protested.

"Hime, your one of the smartest people I know.." Seiya said quietly.

"I'm not fit to be princess of Kinmoku if...Seiya?" Kakyuu asked in amazement.

"Seiya please come back." Kakyuu pleaded.

Seiya sighed quietly, "Hai, Hime."

Seiya walked in the general direction of the house, a bit lost, but knowing which way to go nonetheless.

Yaten sighed in relief, turning back the way she came.

Kakyuu hung up Makers headset, heading back into the nursery to comfort Trinity, assuring her that Seiya was on her way home.

Yaten began to run, she was eager to get out of the rain and to see her princess. Seiya would most likely beat her there, anyways.

Seiya looked about, suddenly coming to a steep hill, full of rocks. She decided she might as well climb here, instead of looking for where she slipped down on the grass. Gripping a rock above her head tightly, she began to pull her self up, her boots finding small ledges to perch upon.

Seiya found the next one a bit harder to reach, arching her back, stretching to reach. Just as she grasped it, the rock under her foot moved.

"She's coming home sweetie, so is aunt Yaten." Kakyuu said softly, stroking Trinity's cheek gently.

Seiya slipped, falling to the ground below with a cry of pain. She panted heavily, whimpering in pain as it hurt to breathe.

"Y...Yaten..."

Yaten stopped running, starting to think something wasn't right, and looked back. Seiya should've caught up by now.

Seiya paged the other two headsets, knowing she was helpless at this point.

Yaten pulled out her headset, realizing it's Seiya calling. "Seiya?" Yaten asked worriedly.

Kakyuu heard the headset go off in the other room, and ran down the hall, slipping it on as quickly as she could.

"Seiya whats' the matter?"

It took Seiya a minute to answer, as she was having a hard time breathing. "Yaten, I'm injured."

"I'm on my way! Where are you?" Yaten asked.

"I don't know.. I fell Yaten, I can't get up.."

Yaten began running back, to where she had last seen Seiya. Surely she couldn't have gone that far?

"I'm coming, Seiya!"

"Do you have enough power to create a laser, Seiya? You can shoot it in the air so Yaten can find you." Kakyuu suggested.

"I ..i can try.." Seiya lifted her arm, gasping in pain as it jarred her broken rib. "St...ar...ser.." Seiya took a heaving breath. "It's not working...Yaten has my change-star...I can't power up."

Yaten stopped running, searching the area, desperate to find her leader, calling out.

"Seiya!"

Kakyuu felt as useless as a white crayon. All she could do was sit and wait, and she hated it.

Seiya closed her eyes, forcing all her energy to gather. "All or nothing.." she whispered to herself. She aimed her hand up, and a pale blue star materialized in it. "STAR SERIOUS LASER!"

"Yaten please say you could see it.." Kakyuu pleaded.

Seiya panted heavily from the exertion and pain. There was no way she could do that again.

"...Yaten?"

Yaten saw a bright light, and recognized it as Seiya's attack. She immediately ran towards it.

Seiya turned her head in the direction she thought she heard something, her vision beginning to go blurry.

"Seiyaaa!" Yaten's voice echoed loudly.

Seiya whispered, "yat...en.."

"Please get to her Yaten.." Kakyuu prayed, clasping her hands together.

Seiya was becoming too weak to talk, and instead chose silence.

Yaten heard her name, in a soft whisper. Snapping her head to the side she saw a silhouette in the darkness. She immediately ran towards it, recognizing it as Seiya. Upon approaching her, Yaten gasped, tears forming in her eyes, she was badly injured.

Yaten sank to the ground, checking her leaders injuries. Seiya flinched when Yaten touched her ribs.

"Yaten is she okay?" Kakyuu asked anxiously.

Yaten gulped, but answered hime's question. "She's hurt, princess."

Kakyuu hesitated. "...How hurt?"

"No time to explain!" Yaten responded irritably. They could tlak about this later, when Seiya wasn't severely injured.

"Seiya I have to lift you up." Yaten told her leader.

Kakyuu gulped, knowing it had to be bad. Yaten would never carry someone unless it was absolutely necessary.

Seiya looked at Yaten like she was crazy. "I-i don't think..you can.."

"You wanna stay here, lying in pain! Shut up and let me try this, alright?" Yaten scolded.

Seiya nodded slowly, preparing for the worst.

Kakyuu was pacing in maker's room, trying to decide whether or not she should go out and help them.

Yaten lifted Seiyas' back slowly, slipping her other arm under her legs, gently lifting her up.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you.." Yaten said softly.

"Do you have her Yaten?" Kakyuu asked.

Seiya clenched her eyes closed tightly, unable to speak because of the pain.

"H-hai, I'm on my way with her now." Yaten said, beginning to walk home.

"G...go..men.."

"What are you apologizing for?" Yaten asked, before adding, "Damn, your heavier than you look.

Seiya glared weakly at Yaten, greatly desiring to whack her.

"I-i a-am a f-fighter y'y'know..." Fighter said between shuddering breaths.

"Riiiiight...and here I am, carrying you..." Yaten pointed out.

Seiya struggled not to laugh, knowing it'd hurt.

"T-that's..h-how ittss always been..y'y'know..Re-ally...I'm..the...the wea..kest.."

"Your not weak Seiya...I wish you'd stop telling yourself that." Yaten protested, walking a bit faster. She wanted to get home, her arms really couldn't take this anymore!

"Y-yaten...wh-why..do I al..ways...end up..hurtin.g...th-the ones..i c-care about?" Seiya asked.

"Is that what your thinking?" Yaten asked.

No response. Yaten took that as a yes. 

"Seiya, we love you. Seeing you hurt, it hurts us, too. I just think we can't help hurting the ones we care about." Yaten said with a sigh.

Seiya closed her eyes, breathing slowly as the pain steadily increased from being carried.

"We're almost there, hang in there. For now you need to stop talking."

Seiya nodded silently.

Yaten saw the house a short distance away, walking faster. Seiya bit her lip until it bled, trying not to cry out in pain

"Haha..your gonna be in even more pain when I drop you...my arms can't take it." Yaten teased.

Seiya's eyebrow ticked in annoyance. "D-do itt..and i'll la-laser...you.."

Kakyuu, who had her head out the window watching, saw the two of them coming. She walked out to greet them.

"What happened to her?" Kakyuu asked, taking in Seiya's pathetic condition.

"Princess!" Yaten cried in relief, glad to see her princess safe and dry.

"Can I help?" Kakyuu asked hopefully.

"Hai, go get medical supplies." Yaten instructed.

Yaten walked inside, setting Seiya down as gently as she could manage. Seiya hissed in pain, and Yaten groaned. "My god girl, a broken rib?"

This was going to be tricky to try and heal.

Kakyuu ran off to get the medical supplies, returning and giving them to Yaten.

"H..how..do..y-you th-think I..fe...feeel.." Seiya grumbled.

"What did you do Seiya?" Kakyuu asked.

"F-fell.."

Yaten touched Seiya's side gently, trying not to hurt her. Seiya flinched at the touch, gasping in pain.

"Ah, gomen.." Yaten apologized, knowing what she had to do to help her leader.

"S'ok.." Seiya whispered. "I' ma ...ma...so..chi..chist...member?"

"Then you must be loving this." Kakyuu teased.

"F-funny..h-hime.."

"I try." Kakyuu said with a shrug.

Seiya looked to Yaten, as she began cleaning her cuts with alcohol. "Is it.." Seiya hissed in pain, "B-bad?" Seiya resisted the urge to cry out in pain as a cut stung horribly. "Co...oulda...wa..rned..me...j-jerk.." Seiya grumbled between labored breaths.

"It's not bad really..I'm going to have to heal your broken rib though.." Yaten said softly.

"Oh.." Seiya said, grimacing as pain shot through her body from her ribs moving.

"And shut up..." Yaten scolded, "If it hurts to talk, stop talking!"

Seiya stuck her tongue out at Yaten. "I w..won't...sh-shut up..."

Yaten glared. "Stubborn fool."

Seiya smirked. "yo..u kn-ow..y-you wo-wouldn't..h-have me anyy other..way.."

Kakyuu watched Yaten work on Seiya, hoping the starlight leader would be alright.

Yaten smirked, "You know it."

"Ne.. you think.." Seiya started, staring off blankly.

Yaten continued patching Seiya's cuts. "This may sting.." Yaten warned as she placed a piece of gauze covered in antiseptic onto a very nasty looking scrape. Seiya flinched slightly, but refused to cry out in pain.

"If...m-maker...was here..would she..k-kick my ass...? or d-do you th-think sh-she'd be worried?" Seiya asked between labored breaths.

"She'll be worried first of course..then after your healed, then she'll kick your ass."

Seiya smirked.

"But...we wouldn't...have her...any...other...way...would we?" Suddenly Seiya felt very lonely. Had Maker..left for good this time? No, that was impossible! There was no way she'd abandon them like that..

"Hai, right again." Yaten agreed, giggling.

"Alright now hold still and be quiet, I need complete concentration for this.." Yaten instructed.

Seiya saluted Yaten weakly.

Yaten giggled again. Her hands hovered over Seiya, a green light appearing, mending the damage that lay deep within Seiya. After a few minutes, Yaten stopped, a bit out of breath.

"There..you'll be sore for a while, but you'll..be fine.."

Seiya smiled softly at Yaten.

"Arrigatou...for everything."

Yaten walked off, winking over her shoulder.

"Anything for you, Seiya."

Seiya lay quietly, pondering that last bit. Did Yaten mean something by that comment? Or is it just the fact she'd do anything for her friend and leader?

Yaten laid down on her bed heavily, unaware of her princess sitting in the chair nearby.

"Since when?" she asked softly.

"E-eh?" Yaten asked, flinching in surprise.

Kakyuu smiled softly, standing and walking over to Yaten.

"Since when did you care so much?" Kakyuu pressed.

"I've always cared. She's my best friend, y'know? And after Taiki left..well, she just meant a bit more to me, is all. Seiya and you are all I have now." Yaten explained.

"Is it really that...or is it because you see her..differently?"

"Differently?" Yaten asked dumbly.

Kakyuu shook her head. "Someday you'll realize it." she said with a mysterious wink, leaving Yaten to her devices.

"Hime's so odd sometimes.." Yaten muttered, rolling over, desperate for sleep. Everything in her body hurt. She wanted to hate Seiya for dragging her out in the foul weather, wearing her out like this.

But...she didn't. She didn't mind it at all really, coming to her leader's rescue like that...

After all, Seiya had saved her so many, many times before, right?

...Right.

Yaten sighed. She wondered if Seiya was still in pain, she couldn't even imagine how much it hurt, falling like that.

Maybe she should check up on her...then again, Seiya would tease her if she did.

And so Yaten laid awake, waiting for time to pass. She'd check on Seiya after she knew her leader would be fast asleep. After a few hours, she stood up, her sore muscles crying out in protest. She fumbled her way into the living room, eying Seiya who was sound asleep on the couch. Her leader was sprawled out, and for once, she didn't seem aggressive and foreboding, or a childish nuisance. She just seemed like a woman, graceful and quiet, the moonlight shining across her skin beautifully.

Yaten shook her head. "must be tired.." she grumbled, since when did she think Seiya was beautiful? Grabbing a blanket, she covered Seiya up, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Oyasumi, sweet dreams.." She whispered before she retreated to her room for the night.

Yaten awoke the next morning to a pair of midnight blue eyes staring at her. She shrieked in surprise, falling off the bed clumsily. A small giggle was heard from the other side of the bed.

"Damnit, woman! Must you give me a heart attack this early in the day?" Yaten scolded from the floor.

"Gomen gomen." Seiya said, waving her off. Yaten groaned in pain as she hauled herself up, her muscles were tense and sore.

"I..just wanted to thank you for everything. It..really meant a lot to me." Seiya said sincerely.

Yaten felt herself fighting not to blush. "Oh, it was no problem really, hehe." she said nervously, chancing a glance towards Seiya. Normally Seiya would tease her or something...but instead, sincerity was the only thing evident in her leader's eyes. Looking at her more closely, Yaten noticed something was..off.

"You're different..." Yaten whispered quietly.

"Eh?" Seiya asked, looking confused.

"Nevermind.." Yaten said. Maybe she was just tired..

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep!" Yaten said dramatically, flicking the covers over her body and laying down. Seiya watched her for a minute, standing up to leave.

"Alright, I'll see you later."

Yaten lifted her arm to wave her off, but was suddenly struck with a horrible cramp in her shoulder. She squealed in pain, clutching it tightly. Seiya turned back around, watching with mild concern.

"Daijibou?"

"H-hai, just a cramp."

"Lemme see." Seiya said, approaching the bed once more.

"Iie, I'm fine..really.." Yaten protested as the cramp got worse. Seiya sat at her bedside, taking Yatens arm away from her shoulder. Seiya placed her hand to Yaten's shoulder firmly, slowly kneading the stressed muscle.

"You worked yourself too hard.." Seiya whispered. Yaten glared. "No duh." she spat. Seiya sighed heavily, and Yaten regretted being so snappy.

"I'm sorry..."

Yaten did a double take. Seiya, sorry? Since when!

Seiya's firm grip slid down Yaten's arm, massaging the cramp away fully. Yaten relaxed in relief. Thank god that was over..

"I'm sorry I was so much trouble..." Seiya said quietly, her attention going to Yaten's other shoulder.

"S'ok...I wanted to..." Yaten mumbled.

Seiya's warm touch was soothing and gentle, yet penetrated deeply to knead away the tension in Yaten's muscles, causing the silver haired light to purr softly in pleasure, earning a small giggle from Seiya.

"Shut up.." Yaten grumbled annoyed, causing Seiya to giggle more.

"Alright, what's so damn funny?" Yaten demanded with a pout.

"Gomen..you're just too cute!" Seiya said, giggling uncontrollably. Yaten rolled her eyes and scoffed.

_Since when did Seiya ever compliment me?_

Yaten wondered distantly, although the thought made her heart soar. She was only half aware that Seiya had turned her over and was now working wonders on the back of her neck, slowly working down.

Soon Yaten was fast sleep, and Seiya grinned slightly, glad to have helped her petite friend relax a bit. Brushing a lock of hair away from Yaten's face, Seiya left the room.

"She really cares about you, you know.." Kakyuu's soft voice filled the hallway.

Seiya turned to face her. "Of course."

Kakyuu shook her head, the pom poms from her headdress shaking and adding to the effect.

"She cares for you more than you realize. Be careful not to hurt her." Kakyuu said, her melodic voice trailing as she walked into the living room.

Seiya froze. Suddenly everything made sense. Small moments came back to her, tiniest of gestures, the weakest of smiles, her jealousy...and Seiya realized she'd never been happier in her life. It took all the discipline within her not to run screaming into Yaten's room in joy. Instead, she took comfort in the knowledge, walking outside to enjoy the nice weather.

She never noticed when Yaten joined her outside, until the small light spoke.

"How are you feeling?" she asked quietly. Seiya turned and grinned.

"A bit sore, but better off than I was yesterday."

Yaten smiled slightly, approaching her leader. She placed a dainty hand on Seiya's shoulder.

"I'm..sorry for being harsh to you. I don't know what came over me."

"Iie, it's fine..." Seiya said, tilting Yaten's chin up with her index finger.

"All that matters...is that you were there for me.." Seiya whispered, pressing her lips against Yaten's softly. At first Yaten stood still, too shocked to know what to do. But soon instinct kicked in, and she responded to the kiss, looping her arms around Seiya's shoulders.

"Where..do we go from here?" Yaten asked quietly after they had both pulled away from the kiss.

"Wherever we want, my silver haired hime, wherever we want..."

A/N: aww, how cute!I added the last bit of interaction with Yaten and Seiya because I well...felt like it! Anyways, this story is dedicated to sailorjessica228, the Yaten from the Sailor Moon roleplaying site I'm a part of. I hope she enjoys it ;)


End file.
